The Familiar Turnabout
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: Summary: A case with familiar Defense Attorneys, Defense Assistants, Prosecutor, Detective, Defendant, Judge, and Witness. But a completely different setting, story, and order of events. How will these familiar faces solve this case.
1. Day 1 Investigation

**Title: A Familiar Turnabout**

 **Author: MuhammadGamingS**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Mystery & Crime**

 **Summary: A case with familiar Defense Attorneys, Defense Assistants, Prosecutor, Detective, Defendant, Judge, and Witness. But a completely different setting, story, and order of events. How will these familiar faces solve this case.**

 _ **Phoenix Wright**_ sighed as he sat at his desk at the Wright Anything Agency. It had been a few months since his eventful trip in Khura'in. It was late at night. Trucy Wright was asleep. Athena Cykes was at her apartment, asleep. Maya Fey was asleep. Phoenix thought about Apollo. The kid was probably wide awake due to being away in Khura'in. The time zones made the difference. Even if Apollo was still in the states then he probably would still be awake, practicing his chords of steel. Phoenix was undoubtedly tired. Phoenix decided it was time to sleep.

—-

November 22, 7:40 A.M.

Wright Residence - Phoenix's Room

"Wake up daddy",said Trucy.

"Oh",said Phoenix,"Morning Truce."

"Morning daddy",said Trucy,"I cooked breakfast."

"Thanks Truce",said Phoenix,"I'll freshen up and be right down."

"All right",said Trucy.

—

November 22, 7:00 P.M.

Wright Anything Agency

"Nick",said Maya,"weren't we supposed to go to Mr. Edgeworth's party today."

"You mean a",said Phoenix, switching to a very formal, Edgeworth-like personality,"a celebration of what you are grateful for." Maya laughed.

"Perfect impression",said Maya, through her laughs,"also the answer to my question is yes correct?"

"Yes Maya",said Phoenix,"at 11:30 A.M it starts."

"Where is it",Questioned Maya.

"Edgeworth got reservations at a very fancy middle eastern restaurant",said Phoenix

"Well",said Maya,"let's get going."

"Alright",said Phoenix.

"Hey Nick",said Maya,"I bet Edgeworth will call it what you called it."

"How Much",Questioned Phoenix.

"5 bucks",responded Maya, smirking.

"You're on",said Phoenix, smirking as well.

—

November 22, 7:25 P.M.

Mih'dal eastarn Cuisine

"Wright",said Edgeworth,"how are you."

"Ah",said Trucy,"Uncle Edgeworth."

"So Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"is this your Thanksgiving party."

"Wright",said Edgeworth,"this a celebration for what we feel gratitude towards."

"Pay up",yelled Maya.

"No",said Phoenix,"he didn't say the exact words."

"So what Nick",said Maya,"close enough."

"OBJECTION",yelled Phoenix, causing Maya to jump,"you said,'I bet Edgeworth will call it what you called it."

"Nick so what",said Maya,"close enough."

"Ugggh",groaned Phoenix,"fine." Phoenix placed a 5 dollar bill in Maya's hand.

"Also",said Maya,"you don't need to constantly act as though you are in the courtroom." Phoenix just groaned again. Phoenix, Maya, and Trucy found a table among the many in the room that Edgeworth reserved for his party. Maya looked around.

"Hey",said Maya,"is that... Ms. Von Karma?!" Phoenix looked over. Sure enough, standing there was Franziska Von Karma. Franziska turned to see Maya and Phoenix looking at her. Franziska walked over.

"Maya Fey, Phoenix Wright",said Von Karma.

"Ms. Von Karma!",Exclaimed Maya,"it's been ages."

"Yes it has Ms. Fey and please call me Franziska",said Von Karma.

"Then you call me Maya",said Maya.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright",said Franziska,"You are such a Foolish Fool."

"Why did I not expect that",Phoenix thought.

"You got disbarred",yelled Franziska,"you took away my chance to finally defeat you in court, and see you crumble up in pain."

"Well Ms. Von Karma",said Phoenix, smirking"I have my lawyer's badge back so if you want to take a stab at beating me you can." Maya smacked Phoenix.

"Oww",said Phoenix.

"Thank you Maya Fey",said Franziska,"That was quite necessary."

"Hey",said Phoenix,"what is Edgeworth doing?"

"My little brother is challenging anybody to a game of chess",said Franziska,"as of now, no one has defeated him."

"Have you challenged him",questioned Maya.

"If he beats everyone in line to face him",said Franziska,"I will face him."

"Are you good at chess",asked Maya.

"Oh yes",said Franziska,"I learned from Miles."

"Really",said Phoenix,"I thought the one who would have taught you would be Manfred Von Karma."

"No",said Franziska,"Miles never lost a game of chess to papa."

"Really?",said Maya,"that's quite some skill."

"I kinda want to watch some chess",said Phoenix.

"Man Nick, you really are an old man",said Maya, smiling.

"Chess is still a game",said Phoenix,"I mean I still play poker."

"Yes",said Maya,"poker is the only part of you that isn't completely old and boring."

"Hey",said Phoenix,"what about my generous wallet."

"If you want to watch chess than come already",Franziska complained. Phoenix, Maya, and Trucy went to watch the game of chess at the large table. Edgeworth was facing a nerd guy. His name was Vick Thum.

"You may move first",said Edgeworth. Vick moved the pawn directly in front of his queen. They went back and forth for 5 turns. Then Edgeworth proclaimed loudly...

"CHECKMATE",he yelled as if he was in the courtroom. Vick freaked out.

"I will face you Mr. Edgeworth",said ?. The man walked out and sat down. Everyone was incredibly surprised. There stood a specific detective wearing a green trench coat.

"Gumshoe",Exclaimed Phoenix.

"Scruffy",yelled out Franziska.

"Detective Gumshoe",yelled out a surprised Maya.

"Ah",said Edgeworth,"Very well Gumshoe, let us face off in chess." Gumshoe took first move. Edgeworth went. Gumshoe made another move. Edgeworth made another move.

"Checkmate",said Edgeworth, calmly.

"What",Gumshoe yelled out.

"Nick",said Maya,"I'll be right back."

"What",said Phoenix,"Why."

"Pearly just texted me",said Maya,"she said she is outside and needs an adult from inside to get in."

"Ok",said Phoenix,"just get back quickly." Maya walked off. Franziska Von Karma sat down across from Edgeworth.

"Ms. Von Karma",said Gumshoe,"you have to beat him."

"Don't worry Scruffy",said Franziska,"I learned from the best."

"Oh",said Gumshoe,"you learned from Manfred Von Karma."

"No",said Franziska,"I learned from my little brother."

"MR. EDGEWORTH TAUGHT YOU",yelled Gumshoe, shocked.

"He was the only one who ever defeated my father at chess",said Franziska,"He was a legend at chess, my father believe Miles was a formidable opponent in chess for that purpose." Franziska than took first move. Edgeworth took another move. Franziska took next move. Edgeworth moved again. Franziska than put herself in the perfect position to escape Edgeworth's trap. The game went back and forth awhile. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from the hallway followed by a gunshot.

"Oh No",said Edgeworth, his eyes widened. Franziska, Phoenix, Gumshoe, and Edgeworth all ran to the hallway. They saw a man lying on the floor, dead. They recognized him as one of Edgeworth's previous competitors, Vick Tum.

"I'll get police",said Gumshoe. There in the corner, holding a pistol, unconscious was Maya Fey. She was covered in blood. But it wasn't her blood. Phoenix's eyes widened.

"Maayaaaaa",yelled Phoenix, incredibly loudly. He ran over. But just then, the police barged in.

"Crime scene secured",yelled the police,"away from her."

"Wright",said Edgeworth,"let's go wait in the other room.

—

November 22, 8:30 P.M.

Mih'dal Eastarn Cuisine - Dining Area

"Wright",said Edgeworth,"I will be prosecuting this case."

"What!",Exclaimed Phoenix.

"Yes",said Edgeworth,"It happened right under my thumb, so I desire to know who committed the vile act."

"Sir",said Gumshoe,"the police have a suspect in custody."

"Who is it",Questioned Phoenix. Gumshoe pulled out a paper.

"Ms. Maya Fey",said Gumshoe.

"Whaaaaaaat",yelled Phoenix.

"Ah",said Edgeworth,"I take it you will be the defense."

"Yes Edgeworth",said Phoenix.

"We also have a witness who has a photo for us and an eye witness",said Gumshoe.

"Wait",said Phoenix,"they have a photo."

"Oh yes I do",said ?, in a very southern accent.

"(That Voice)",Phoenix thought.

"It's me",said ?.

"LOTTA HART",said Phoenix.

"Hey Phoenix",said Lotta,"it's been quite awhile."

"Wright",Questioned Edgeworth,"Who is this."

"She was a witness in the case where I defended you against Manfred Von Karma",said Phoenix.

"Aaah",said Edgeworth,"she did testify."

"Anyways",said Lotta,"I'm a witness."

"What did you get on the photo",Questioned Phoenix.

"I can't tell ya",said Lotta,"I can only tell the police."

"Very well",said Edgeworth.

"I'm going to go speak with Maya at the detention center",said Phoenix.

—

November 22, 9:00 P.M.

Detention Center - Visitor's Room

Maya was brought up. She sat down in the chair, looking down.

"Why do I feel that at every great event, something bad happens",said Maya.

"Huh",said Phoenix

"I was supposed to have a nice dinner with my sister, I got arrested, At my first big channeling, I got arrested, at the Hero of Heroes Grand Prix, I got kidnapped, At Hazakura temple, where I was having spiritual training my mother died, I almost died, I had to trap an evil spirit, then in Khura'in I was about to conduct the sacred rite and I got arrested and now this place",Maya concluded.

"Maya",said Phoenix,"You can stay strong."

"?"

"You already have stayed strong",said Phoenix,"after your mother died, YOUR MOTHER, we had the trial, and afterwards, you were completely happy and you wanted to help Pearls."

"What",Maya whispered.

"Don't worry",said Phoenix,"I will get a full acquittal."

"Who's The Prosecutor",Questioned Maya.

"Edgeworth",said Phoenix, solemnly.

"Oh",said Maya.

"It's not over",said Phoenix,"I can defeat him in court."

"Ok",said Maya.

"Now can you tell me all you know about the case",said Phoenix.

"I walked in to the room of the crime scene and saw someone there, long hair and purple robe",said Maya,"they were covered in blood."

"So... you were framed",said Phoenix.

"Yes",said Maya,"after I saw them, something blunt and heavy hit my head hard, I was knocked out."

 **Maya's Statement added to Court Record**

"Are there any signs of something hitting your head",said Phoenix,"because if so then this case is practically over, I can prove it easily in court."

"I'm sorry Nick",said Maya,"if that thing hit my head any heavier it would have been way worse for me."

"I should probably go back home and get some rest",said Phoenix,"you should get some sleep too, the trial is in two days so I have tomorrow to investigate."

"Thanks Nick",said Maya, smiling slightly.

—

November 23, 10:00 A.M.

Wright Anything Agency

"Hey boss",said Athena.

"Athena!",Exclaimed Phoenix,"listen I need some help on a case." Athena instantly perked up at this.

"A case",said Athena,"count me in please, I don't want to do any more magic crap with Trucy."

"H-hey",yelled Trucy,"Now I'll need you to do extra stuff."

"No... I'm Uh going with the boss to help with the case",said Athena.

"Actually",said Phoenix, grinning,"why don't you stay with Trucy."

"No pleeeeeeeaase",said Athena,"I haven't been on a case in ages."

"Fine",said Phoenix,"come with me, Let's investigate the crime scene."

—

November 23, 10:30 A.M.

Mih'dal Eastarn Cuisine - Entrance

"Let's have a look around",said Athena. Phoenix walked over to the body.

"Oh no",said Phoenix,"this looks terrible."

"Oh man",said Athena,"I don't feel to good."

"You should back off",said Phoenix,"this is definitely the crime scene, look at all the blood."

"The Prosecution has a very good case, pal",said Gumshoe.

"Wait",said Phoenix,"Are you in charge of the case."

"Yes",said Gumshoe,"but she is too." There stood Ema Skye.

"Oh, Mr. Wright",said Ema. (Insert new "The Scientific Detective" theme song here)

"Have you found any prints, Ema?",Questioned Phoenix.

"Well",said Ema,"Maya's were on the murder weapon."

"How does Edgeworth intend to explain away Maya being unconscious when we found the scene",said Phoenix.

"They say that she was feigning unconsciousness",said Ema.

"Ok",said Phoenix,"I'm gonna take a look around the crime scene." Phoenix looked up and saw a fence. It blocked a pendulum that was swinging back and forth.

"This is a clock",said Ema,"it shows the hours and minutes of the day, each of those little pegs represents 10 minutes of the day."

"This could be important",said Athena,"I'm gonna take note of it.!

 **Pendulum Clock added to Court Record**

"Ok",said Phoenix. He looked to the victim. He saw a gun next to his body.

"So this is the murder weapon",said Athena.

"Yes",said Ema,"Maya's fingerprints are all over it and well, it's very indicting."

"Ok",said Phoenix,"I'll keep record of it in the Court Record."

 **Pistol added to Court Record**

Phoenix walked off to a corner where he noticed a small window. It was a rectangular window with no glass. But you could only use it as a peephole.

"What's this",said Phoenix.

"It's a hole used by the chefs",said Ema,"it's used to know when someone enters so they can get a waiter or waitress ready."

"Why don't they just use a bell on the front door",said Phoenix.

"I don't know",said Ema,"But this is where the witness witnessed the crime."

 **Kitchen Peephole added to Court Record**

"Well that about wraps up the investigation",said Phoenix.

"Oh Mr. Wright",said Ema,"here is the autopsy and the diagram of the place."

 **Vick's Autopsy added to Court Record**

 **Mih'dal Eastarn Diagram added to Court Record**

"I'm going to go speak with Maya one last time today",said Phoenix.

—

November 23, 12:00 P.M.

Detention Center - Visitor's Room

"Oh Nick, Athena",said Maya,"what did you find."

"We found a lot of stuff",said Phoenix,"We found out the crime scene has a peephole, which is where the witness allegedly saw the crime."

"We also found a pendulum clock at the scene that tells the time",said Athena.

"Ok Maya",said Phoenix,I'm going to get the acquittal tomorrow."


	2. Trial Day 1

November 24, 10:00 A.M.

District Court - Defendant Lobby

"Hey Maya",said Phoenix,"how are you holding up."

"I'm doing great",said Maya.

"Mr. Nick",said Pearl, who just walked into the defendant lobby,"I hope you defend Mystic Maya and win."

"Of course Pearls",said Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, Ms. Cykes",said the bailiff,"The Trial is about to begin."

—

November 24, 10:00 A.M.

District Court- Courtroom No. 5

 **Day 1**

 **All Rise**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Maya Fey (Mayoi Ayasato)",said The Judge.

"The defense is ready",said Phoenix Wright (Ryuichu Naruhodo)

"The prosecution is ready, your honor",said Edgeworth. Phoenix looked over at the Prosecutor's bench. There stood two prosecutors. Miles Edgeworth (Reiji Mitsurugi) and Franziska Von Karma (Mei Karuma).

"Phoenix Wright",said Franziska,"We are now in court."

"Very well",said Phoenix.

"Um boss",whispered Athena,"Who is the lady the whip."

"Franziska Von Karma",whispered Phoenix.

"Anyways",said The Judge,"Can we have the prosecution's opening statement."

"Certainly, Your Honor",said Edgeworth,"The crime occurred at a party, witnesses, including myself and Mr. Wright in the dining area heard a fatal gunshot followed by a scream, the witnesses ran into the room. Ms. Fey was found unconscious in a corner holding a pistol, covered in blood. Ms. Fey was believed to have feigned unconsciousness because there was no where to run-.

-HOLD IT!-

"Not so fast Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"what is this business about having nowhere to run."

"Yes that's right",said Athena,"when we investigated the crime we found TWO places to run, the entrance and the kitchen." Phoenix and Athena both pointed their fingers, only to be met with silence.

"First of all",said Edgeworth,"can you prove that it would have been easier."

"Yes",said Phoenix,"the true culprit could run through the kitchen really quickly."

-OBJECTION-

"I'm sorry Wright",said Edgeworth,"the police searched the kitchen thoroughly and asked all the employees, no one out of the ordinary came through the kitchen."

"Noooooo",said Phoenix.

"Anyways",said Franziska,"I will take charge here, Detective Skye, onto the witness stand."

"Detective Skye",said Edgeworth,"Your Testimony."

-Witness Testimony-

The current case

(Insert new Cross Examination theme here)

-We have 2 witnesses

-We also have some decisive evidence indicting Ms. Fey

-First, her fingerprints are on the murder weapon

-And we have a photo from a witness

"Ok",said Edgeworth.

"Mr. Wright",said The Judge,"Your cross examination."

-Cross Examination-

-We have 2 witnesses

-Hold It!-

"Who are they",said Phoenix.

"An active photographer and an employee in the kitchen",said Ema.

"Go on",said The Judge.

-We also have some decisive evidence indicting Ms. Fey

-Hold It!-

"What is this decisive evidence",yelled Phoenix.

-Foolish Fools!-

"Phoenix Wright",said Franziska,"she was just about to go there." Franziska slashed her whip at Phoenix.

"Aaaaagh",said Phoenix.

"Continue Detective",said Franziska.

-First her fingerprints are on the murder weapon

-Hold It!-

"Could it be",said Phoenix,"that she was framed, after all she was unconscious at the crime scene when we found her."

-Objection!-

"No Phoenix Wright",said Franziska,"the prosecution believes she feigned unconsciousness."

-Objection!-

"Well",yelled Athena,"you can't prove it."

"Athena",said Phoenix,"we are the ones who need proof to debunk it."

"Urk",said Athena.

-And we have a photo from the witness

-Hold It!-

"You mean the photographer",said Phoenix.

"Yes",said Ema.

—

The judge pounded his gavel.

"That's enough",said The Judge,"The court wants to see this photo."

"Very well",said Edgeworth,"The prosecution calls Ms. Lotta Hart to the witness stand."

—

"Never expected to be back in the courtroom as a witness",said Lotta, placing her hand in her hair.

"The witness will state her name and occupation",said Franziska.

"Oh and the whipping Prosecutor la-yaaaargh",cried Lotta as Franziska whipped her.

"Name",said Franziska,"and. occupation. NOW!"

"Lotta Hart",said Lotta,"professional photographer."

"Your Testimony please",said Edgeworth, remaining completely calm despite the menacing lady with a whip beside him.

—

-Witness Testimony-

My Photo

-I captured a good photo

-It directly portrays the defendant standing over the body

-If I could have everyone look here...

-This is the photo

"Very well",said The Judge.

 **Lotta's Photo added to Court Record**

"Mr. Wright",said The Judge,"your Cross Examination."

—

-Cross Examination-

My Photo

-I captured a good photo

-Hold It!-

"How good was the photo",pressed Phoenix.

"It captured the killer perfectly, and we know it is the defendant",said Lotta.

"Add that statement to your testimony please",said Phoenix.

-It captured the killer, now we know it is the defendant

-Objection!-

Phoenix pulled out the photo.

"This only shows the back of the killer"said Phoenix,"for all we know this could be someone impersonating the defendant."

-Objection!-

"Very well then",said Edgeworth,"Why is she not shown in this photo."

-Objection!-

"But she is in the photo",said Phoenix,"and here she is..." He pointed to the bottom left corner where a small hand was shown.

-Take That!-

"There is a small hand in the corner of the screen",said Phoenix,"this is what we believe to be the defendant." (Insert new Objection theme here)

"Now Wait just a moment",said Edgeworth,"how do we know this is the defendant's hand, I believe it actually is someone else's."

-Objection!-

"Can you prove that",yelled Phoenix.

-Foolish Fools!-

"The burden of proof is on you Phoenix Wright",said Franziska,"can you prove it."

"Urk",said Phoenix,"no, I can't."

"Also",said Edgeworth,"I might as well say that this was taken at the time of the crime."

-Objection!-

"That's where you are wrong Edgeworth",said Phoenix,"because this proves that it wasn't taken at the time of the crime."

-Take That!-

"Ok Mr. Wright",said The Judge,"and what does it disagree with."

-Take That!-

"The pendulum clock",said Franziska,"aaaagh." She crossed her arms over her chest and then starting sweating.

"I'm afraid I still don't follow",said Edgeworth.

"In case you didn't know that clock measures time in specific increments",said Phoenix,"and this clock clearly reads 7:00 P.M."

"Aagghg",said Edgeworth, placing his hands on the prosecutor's bench and leaning over the bench." The gallery went into uproar. The judge banged his gavel.

"Order, Order, Order",yelled the Judge.

-Objection!-

"B-but The Victim was playing chess with me after that time",said Edgeworth,"how do you explain that."

"Easy enough",said Phoenix,"what if it was someone else."

"The man I was playing with was hooded",said Edgeworth.

-Foolish Fools!-

"What if the clock was off",said Franziska.

-Objection!-

"You can't turn the clock off",said Athena.

-Objection!-

"I meant that the time wasn't accurate",said Franziska,"there's no evidence it was on point on the day of the murder."

"Aaaaaaagh",said Phoenix, jumping in the air.

"And that",said Franziska, doing a curtsy,"is why your argument is null and void."

-Objection!-

"Now Wait just a moment",said Lotta, pulling out her camera,"my camera shows the time of when a photo is shown."

"And",said Franziska,"what time was it."

"7:00 P.M.",said Lotta.

"Whaaaaaaa",said Edgeworth, leaning over the bench, placing his right fist on the bench and his left elbow and left fist on the bench.

"Aaaaaaaaaat",finished Franziska, crossing her arms over her chest, then sweating. The gallery once again entered uproar.

"Order",yelled the Judge, pounding the gavel,"This seems surprising, we seem to have reached a dead end, I think we should leave for the investigation."

-Objection!-

"I suggest we deliberate a different matter now",said Franziska.

"Overruled",said The Judge,"This Court is adjourned."

-Objection!-

"No your Honor",said Edgeworth,"We wish to deliberate a motive for the defendant."

"Ok",said The Judge,"Does the defense have any Objections?"

"No Your Honor",said Phoenix,"because proving a motive is im-."

"Incredibly easy",interrupted Edgeworth.

"huh",said Phoenix.

"The victim, Vick Thum",said Edgeworth,"Was the leader of a small group of people who were bent on removing Maya Fey from the position of Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique."

"Whaaaaaaaaat",said Phoenix, jumping in the air, then breaking into a cold sweat.

"So killing the leader of a group based on removing you from a position of power would be a plausible motive",said Edgeworth, slamming his hand on the desk,"wouldn't you say so, Wright."

"Aaaaauuugh",said Phoenix.

"That is a plausible motive",said The Judge.

-Objection!-

"That kind of thinking can lead you anywhere",said Phoenix,"A person who hates the president so much might end up dead, but you can't accuse the president."

-Foolish Fools!-

"No",said Franziska,"Unlike the president, Ms. Fey doesn't have an alibi, in fact she is the prime suspect."

"Urk",said Phoenix. The judge pounded his gavel.

"The prosecution has provided a sufficient motive",said The Judge,"I am ready to announce my verdict."

"(Oh no)",thought Phoenix.

"I now pronounce the defendant",said The Judge.

-Objection!-

"Your Honor",said Phoenix,"You forgot about the clock inaccuracy."

"So what",said Franziska,"we proved a motive."

-Objection!-

"But if the clock inaccuracy is correct",said Phoenix,"then the defendant has an alibi."

"I must agree with the defense",said The Judge,"We must investigate this matter further, I declare that it is impossible to render final judgement until this inconsistency with the assumed time of death is corrected, as the autopsy states between 7:00 and 9:00 P.M."

"No",yelled Franziska.

"therefore",said The Judge,"This Court is adjourned." He pounded his gavel.


	3. Day 2 Investigation

November 23, 2:00 P.M.

Wright Anything Agency

"Well Boss",said Athena,"What now."

"I say we speak to Maya at the detention center then we go back to the crime scene",said Phoenix.

—

November 23, 2:15 P.M.

Detention Center - Visitor's Room

"Wow Nick",said Maya,"I'm impressed, you took on both Mr. Edgeworth and Franziska."

"Well this is much easier than my hardest case",said Phoenix,"Your innocence seems obvious to everyone,"

"So what do you want to talk about",said Maya.

"How are you doing?",said Phoenix.

"Well",said Maya,"I'm doing well."

"Do you remember anything about the clock",said Phoenix.

"No",said Maya, looking down sadly,"I don't think I have anything to help you with."

"Very well",said Phoenix,"I'm heading off to the crime scene, I will see you later."

—

November 23, 2:30 P.M.

Mih'dal Eastarn Restaurant

"E-Ema",yelled Athena.

"Oh",said Ema,"Mr. Wright, Athena, hi!"

"I have a few questions",said Phoenix.

"Go ahead shoot",said Ema.

"So what have you found out about the clock",said Phoenix.

"There is no way to prove it was running correctly on the day of the murder",said Ema,"This is what the prosecution claims."

"But what about the photo",said Phoenix.

"We questioned her",said Ema,"The Place she came from had an hour time difference."

"But wouldn't it automatically adjust",said Phoenix.

"Well",said Ema,"It would if it was connected to the internet, but she said that she was pretty sure that she wasn't connected to internet until after she took the photo."

"Auuuuuugh",said Phoenix.

"See Mr. Wright",said Ema,"Mr. Edgeworth's brilliance will prevail."

"(She really is an Edgeworth fangirl through and through)",thought Phoenix.

"Anyways",said Phoenix,"What about the witness."

"The Prosecution wishes to call Lotta back first tomorrow",said Ema,"Then the other witness will be called to the stand."

"What is his name",said Phoenix.

"Keeh-Chen Cook",said Ema. (Haha get it Keehchen cook, Kitchen Cook hahaha I'll go now)

"Ah",said Phoenix,"So now we want to check out the clock."

"Go ahead",said Ema. Phoenix looked over. He looked around the crime scene.

"Hey look at that boss",said Athena,"It's a camera that captures the clock every hour."

"Wh-whaaaaaat",said Phoenix,"That could be just what we need!"

"Well",said Athena,"Sorry but it doesn't exist."

"Th-THAT'S NOT FUNNY",yelled Phoenix.

"Sorry Mr. Wright",said Ema,"But there is no way to capture the proof."

"Crap",said Phoenix.

"Oh Mr. Wright",said Ema,"Here is another photo of the crime scene, It just shows where the moon is."

"I'll take it",said Phoenix.

"Boss",said Athena, sweatdropping,"Don't you think you sound kind of desperate."

Moon Photo added to Court Record

Moon Photo: Shows where the moon is at the exact time of the crime

"Alright",said Phoenix,"What else is there."

"Um",said Ema,"You could go-." Suddenly, Then Phoenix's phone rang. He answered. It was Edgeworth.

"Hello",said Phoenix.

"Wright",said Edgeworth,"You know how unconventional it is for me as the chief prosecutor to appear in court."

"Yes",said Phoenix.

"I'm resigning as the prosecutor on the case",said Edgeworth,"Tomorrow it will just be Franziska."

"Wh-why",said Ema, snatching the phone from Phoenix.

"I just said",said Edgeworth,"It's unconventional for me to appear in court." Ema gave it back to Phoenix.

"Very well Wright",said Edgeworth,"I will see you soon." The phone call ended.

—

November 23, 3:15 P.M.

Wright Anything Agency

"Hey daddy",said Trucy,"I just finished my science homework."

"Oooh",said Athena,"Let me see."

"What's this book",said Phoenix," _The Time Of The Sky._ "

"It's about how to read the time by the position of the moon and sun in the sky",said Trucy.

"This could be important",said Phoenix,"I'll hang onto it."

Time Of The Sky added to Court Record

"Well",said Athena,"I'm tired, I'm done investigating."

"That was a quick Investigation",said Phoenix,"But I think I have enough evidence."


End file.
